Gunpowder
by Kai-2010
Summary: After an exhausting day, Abby finds a very unexpected surprise waiting for her at home. Gabby angst/romance. Very AU/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Abby was extremely tired. Today had been one of the longest days of her life. Nothing had seemed to go right in her lab. Her babies were all mad at her and they would not listen to requests. Major Mass Spec needed fixed because he refused to analyze any evidence. Her ballistics machine needed a tune up, bad. And, Gibbs was _really_ grumpy today and she was upset with him for a lot of reasons. Abby sighed as she opened up her apartment door. She was going to take a nice hot bubble bath and then go to straight to bed.

She turned on her hallway light and looked at the floor in shock. She saw a piece of paper with rose pedals leading away down the hall. She picked it up and read it, not quite believing what it said. "Go into your room and slowly take off your clothes. Lay down on the bed and use the scarf that is on your pillow as a blindfold. Raise your hands up to the headboard and say 'Gunpowder' out loud. I will take care of you tonight."

Abby got out of her coat and she locked her door. She slowly made her way to her room after she peeked in every room along the way. Each were empty and they looked like they normally did. Abby opened her bedroom door and smiled a little when she saw rose pedals leading to her bed. She slowly entered and started taking off her jewelry. Abby let down her pigtails and she quickly combed her hair with her finger tips, letting it hang down past her shoulders. She started working on her boots and her skirt. Once those were off, she focused on her stockings and shirt. Clad only in her bra and panties, she nervously looked around before slowly sliding her panties down. She felt a cold shiver down her spine as cold air hit her fevered body. She undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. Abby climbed up in the bed and she laid down on her soft comforter that covered her "coffin". She reached for the scarf and she quickly tied it over her eyes and she made sure that everything was black in front of her eyes. Once she raised her hands up above her head, she steeled her nerves and called out the green light word.

Several seconds later she heard shuffling near the foot of her bed. She bit her lip and she started to shake a little. She moved over the lump in her throat and she finally spoke. "I don't think you're here to kill me, but if things get fishy, I have ways of getting out of this and I will hurt you!" For a while she did not hear anything. She jumped when she heard more rustling, she assumed that the person was getting undressed.

She closed her eyes through the blindfold and she counted to three. She quickly reached for the knot and untied it. She gasped at what she saw. Her silver-haired fox was standing there stark naked, but she didn't let herself focus on that. "Gibbs! What the hell are you doing here?" She flinched back a little when she saw his angry expression. He quickly started getting dressed and he was ignoring her. She sat there biting her lip and she didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes and she heard the click of her bedroom door closing. When she opened them, he was gone. She quickly put on her robe and ran down the hall. Her apartment was empty and she opened her door and looked down the hallway. No one was there. She realized that she had tears in her eyes and she ran outside to the parking lot. She heard squealing tires drive out of the exit.

Abby stood there shivering for several minutes silently crying. Her world was a whirlwind and she didn't know what to make of it. She slowly made her way back to her apartment and she found herself clutching Bert through her tears. She made her way back to her coffin bed and she laid there numb.

Once her tears were exhausted she looked at the time and sighed. She knew it was late but she had to figure out why Gibbs would do this, there had to be a reason. They had flirted with each other for years and maybe today Gibbs just wanted her to relax after a horrible day. She shook her head, Gibbs had been _impossible_ to work with today. He made constant demands of her when most of her machines were not working. She had heard him say something mean under his breath before he left. She didn't quite hear all of it, but it sounded like he said "wish we had another lab, this one is useless." The rest of the day Abby ignored him while the techs were working on her babies. He had even given her a **Caf Pow!** and she still ignored him.

Abby found herself getting dressed and gathering up her wallet and keys. She silently prayed as she walked out to her car. During the drive over to Gibbs' house, she tried not to cry anymore. Abby felt like her world was crashing down around her and she didn't like it one bit. She had never adapted to change well, she liked things to stay the same and she especially did not like surprises.

Who was she kidding? She was madly in love with Gibbs, only she had hid it from him and everyone else. She had tried to "unfeel" her feelings, but it only made them stronger. They had skated around each other for years. Abby cringed when she thought of her referring to their relationship as father/daughter when she held the gun pointed at his career. She had saved him from a lot of bad things over the years and he had done the same for her. The more Abby thought about their relationship, the more she became confused. She found herself in his driveway and she quickly got out of her car. Abby quickly walked up to the porch and she raised her hand to knock but she shook her head and opened the door. The lights were on and she walked through to the living room.

As she walked through the house she deducted that he was probably either in the basement or up in his room. She opened the door to his basement and when she saw the darkness she moved on to the stairwell. She silently climbed the stairs and made her way to the spare bedroom where Gibbs slept. Abby slowly opened the door and what she saw broke her heart in a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs looked up when he heard his door open. He blinked back tears and sank his head back down into the pillow. _This is it, prepare yourself, Gunny, she's probably going to yell at you for what you did. Don't be surprised if she never wants to see you again, you old pervert._

Gibbs looked at her ashamed. He wanted a way to make it up to her for how he treated her today. She was not supposed to hear what he said under his breath. When he walked out of the lab he saw her face fall and a hurt expression fill her beautiful face. Gibbs wanted to take it back and he wanted to stop pretending that the feelings he had for her were father like. He bounced a few ideas around his head and when his measures of talking to her didn't work, his mind started to go south.

He played out several scenarios in his mind. Gibbs decided that the best way to approach it was to surprise her, but also let her be in control of the situation. He knew that she could easily find him hiding and call him on his actions. His mind was made up and he went to the store to buy condoms and several roses. He used his key to her apartment and he started spreading the rose petals. He scrawled out the note and he made his handwriting look a lot different. When Gibbs was satisfied with his work, he went into her closet and waited it out. It didn't take long for him to hear her in the apartment. He silently watched her through the crack between the two panels. He became instantly hard when he heard her say the word he picked out. He loved how she smelled, especially when she made that homemade perfume that smelled like gunpowder. It was very difficult to hide his hard on that he was sporting most of the day. Luckily the perfume didn't make a comeback and Gibbs put a better lock on his feelings for the much younger Forensic Scientist.

Gibbs was brought back to the present when he felt the bed dip beside him. Abby laid down next to him and she moved closer to him. She moved to her side and she placed an arm on his chest. Abby gently laid her head on his shoulder and she breathed in his scent and it relaxed her. Gibbs soon wrapped his arms around her and he felt fresh tears on his cheeks. His throat was raw and he couldn't muster up the strength to speak the words he needed to say. Abby shifted and she looked into his eyes. Somehow she moved even closer to him and his heart beat franticly when her lips were on his. She gently kissed him and found himself kissing her back. It was slow and it focused on their unsaid words and their mutual feelings for each other.

Abby stopped the kiss and she looked into his bright, blue eyes. "Gibbs, I…I don't know what to say. I was not expecting it to be you. I mean you are the only person I wanted it to be, but I also wanted to make sure it wasn't a serial killer. You know how I am, I don't like surprises Gibbs." She stopped when she felt his calloused hand on her lips.

"I should have told you it was me…I wanted to share with you my feelings for you, but I didn't know how to do it. I'm sorry Abby." He searched her face for any negative feelings and he couldn't believe it when he didn't see any. Abby leaned her head back down and she snuggled closer to him. "Can I sleep here tonight?" her muffled voice said.

"Yes, of course. I'll wake you up when I get up so we can get to work on time. Good night, Abbs." He kisses her forehead and he closes his eyes. Sleep doesn't take him until he knows for sure that Abby is asleep. He falls into a silent slumber and he hopes that she will still be by his side in the morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

A distant alarm was going off and Abby jolted awake. She found herself falling and then she hit the floor hard. She groaned out a laugh and looked up to see a very amused Gibbs looking down at her. "Good morning, Abbs." He smiled a little and she looked up at him sheepishly.

Abby squinted at the clock and groaned. "Five o'clock? Gibbs! I have to get back home and change…I need to shower and dress and feed my…plant."

Gibbs snorted and reached out for her hand. He helped her up back into bed and smiled when she automatically snuggled into him. He nodded towards his closet and his husky voice filled her ears. "You have clothes here, remember?"

Abby smiled sexily at him and kissed his cheek. "Yes, I remember now. I could just wear your clothes instead. A baggy pair of jeans and your red hoodie!" Abby laughed a little when she saw that Gibbs was actually turning _red._ "Or I could wear only the red hoodie and your jeans…" Gibbs groaned and he moved closer to her. He looked at her for a second before he started to kiss her.

As the kiss continued, it became more heated. Abby moved on top of him and she ground down onto him roughly. She loved what she felt underneath her. It was a long time ago when she saw him without a shirt when she accidentally walked in on him changing for bed. He didn't seem to be bothered by her entrance, so she winked at him and discussed their morning plans.

Abby moved her hips and moaned into his mouth. She darted her tongue out and started to kiss him more passionately. His hands moved to her hips and he moved with her as she continued to grind against him. She heard him moan softly and she slowly parted with him when the need to breathe properly became evident. "Ummm, I think we should take a shower…and other things too if you want to make it to work in time." She bit her lip and he closed the distance between them by gently biting it.

The next few moments were a blur. She had gently got off of him and she pulled him up into her arms. Abby hugged him tight and kissed his neck. When he moaned and ground against her, she moved lower and started to bite him. The next thing she knew, he had her pressed against the bathroom door and his hands were on the hem of her pajama pants. He looked at her and she nodded.

In a swift motion, both her pajama pants and panties were at her ankles. She looked at him and she started to pull his shirt up. He got it off the rest of the way and she felt his warm hands on her breasts through the tank top she was wearing. Abby moaned and then touched his hardness through his boxer shorts. Gibbs moved his hips and he quickly took the rest of their clothes off.

They started to kiss feverishly and hands explored, finding new places, new sounds. They nearly tripped on the way into the shower. Jethro turned the water on and let it warm up. He started to kiss down her body and he reached her hips. He made quick work of kissing to her mound of curls. She parted her legs and he started to make love to her with his tongue. It was something he didn't usually do, but he knew that Abby would be open to just about anything.

When her first orgasm rushed over her, he moved them under the water. He gently started to wash her body with his Old Spice, he was happy to know that she loved the smell of him on her. They both took turns at washing and rinsing. Abby smiled at him and she kissed him again. They kissed for several minutes until the water started to feel cold. He smiled a little sheepishly at her and they were soon drying off.

He watched her get dressed and he grinned when he saw her final outfit. He wore a pair of his old jeans that didn't quite fit him right. They hugged her in all the right places and they were accented by one of his army green belts. Abby wore a lacey tank top underneath his red zip-up-hoodie. He reached for a pair of his jeans and she whistled at him. "Yes! I have never seen you in a pair of jeans that actually fit you right!" He rolled his eyes and quickly put them on. He rummaged through his shirts and found a button up shirt and when he looked over to her, he found her ogling him like a teenager. He snorted and he moved closer to her.

They started to kiss and soon he could smell fresh coffee in the air. They looked at each other and smiled wolfishly at the aroma. "See, Gibbs, this is why we are great together! We both love coffee!" He nodded and kissed her again before they made their way down to his kitchen. As he poured them both a coffee, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. "Yeah, Gibbs?" He listened to dispatch and he muttered a few words before he cut the phone call off. "Abby, we have a case now. We can take separate cars to work since I'll be meeting up with the team across town." She nodded sadly and hugged him once his coffee was safely on the table. "Back to business as usual, Gibbs!" He shook his head and nuzzled her neck a little with his nose.

She looked at him curiously and listened to what he started to say: "No, Abby, I don't want have things back to how they were. I…I need you and I need this to be right. We can tell the team and the Director when you are ready. I just want to do things right and not be a bastard and screw things up." She stopped him with her lips and gave him a stern look.

"No, Gibbs, you won't screw this up. I know you won't." She smiled at him and they both made their way to his living room to get their respectable coats and gear. He opened the door and kissed her goodbye. Neither of them noticed their teammates in Gibbs' driveway staring at them. As Gibbs deepened the kiss, he heard several different sounds and he felt Abby tense up.


End file.
